


A Son

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Dead People, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou makes a discovery
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 14





	A Son

Things on the Isle weren’t so bad all things considered. Magic had never been important to their lives before the Curse was lifted and revealed Agatha’s true nature and this “teknolagee” or whatever some of the others spoke of sounded incredibly confusing.

For Lefou and Stanley, it was just like starting home all over again. The two found a piece of land away from where the other exiles built their homes and settlements, a little ways in one of the forests that reminded them of France. Together they built themselves a home and cleared out a small field for growing vegetables and raising chickens. Stanley could go hunting or offer his services as a tailor in trade if they needed anything else and so the couple provided for themselves and needed no one else.

It was a little under a year of living on the Isle when they made the discovery.

Lefou heard the noise while hanging up laundry to dry. He frowned as he set the sheet back down into the basket, waiting. He had been a soldier once, he knew how to listen and look out for danger. He perked up when he heard it again and he was soon following after the sound to its source.

“...oh…” he whispered. He stopped when he saw the still figure by the river, recognizing death for what it was. He and Stanley had heard of such things happening; people wandering away to find their end away from others labeled Villain. This woman seemed to be one of those people.

But then where had the sound come from? The thought made Lefou frown and take a step closer. Something had led him here and the body had been here a few hours at least. She wasn’t freshly dead.

Lefou’s eyes widened in realization when he heard the sound again and saw the way a small bundle at the woman’s side shifted and moved. Quickly he stepped forward and he picked up the baby as they started to cry. “Hush…” he whispered, pulling back the cloth. Slowly the infant started to settle, looking up at him. He couldn’t help but smile down at the small figure in his arms. The baby was hungry but unharmed.

Absently he rocked the baby, looking down at the woman once more. “ _Je vais m’occuper de lui, mademoiselle. Je promets,_ ” he murmured. He held the baby close before heading back to his home. He would have to get the child something to eat and then once the baby was resting he and Stanley would lay the mother to rest.

“Lefou? Lefou! I wondered where you had gone off to! I saw the laundry left half finished and... _qu'est-ce que c'est?_ ” Stanley frowned when he saw what his husband held in his arms.

“...our son.”

“Our..?”

“Joshua seems a good name, don’t you think?”

Stanley blinked but slowly nodded his head in understanding. He looked back down at the baby Lefou held, smiling a little as he took his own turn holding him. “Hallo, little Joshua,” he softly greeted his son.

“Our little Joshua,” Lefou happily agreed.

“Dick and Tom sent us over some goat milk. We could use a clean cloth to feed him,” Stanley offered.

“Oui, that sounds like a plan. We should get him fed and settled. I’ll need your help.”

“...where is the..?”

“Down by the river.”

Stanley nodded and made a faint noise of understanding, walking with Lefou back to their home. “We’ll take good care of him,” he said.

“I know we will,” Lefou agreed, smiling at the sight of Stanley holding such a small bundle in his arms. “He’s safe with us.”


End file.
